


This Tortured Heart is Not for Wasting

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Bracelets, Bucky Barnes Feels, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Mental Link, Multi, Smut, Soul Bond, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, hug as a form of torture, it all makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: A week of being stuck with Steve and Bucky, of them three sharing a mental link as well as being restrained to remain physically close. The damn bracelet was making the skin underneath itchy, and Tony didn’t know if it was psychosomatic or allergies.It wasn’t official yet, but being stuck with them got him a first seat into their blossoming relationship. Tony wished them all the best, and if he himself couldn’t be, at least he wanted the ones he loved to be happy. He’d continue making sure they had everything they wanted in the 21st century. He was good at spending money. He was the best at it.Two hands settled on his bare shoulders, one warm and one slightly cold, and they startled him so much he almost dropped the StarkPad on his lap. “The best at what? But the answer is definitely yes,” Bucky grunted, still half-asleep, and nuzzled his hair.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 567
Collections: AvengersS2





	This Tortured Heart is Not for Wasting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thereddame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereddame/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my dear friend who I was lucky to meet through her Cullrian Discord. <3 The title is from the song "I think I like you" by sirenXX that you can listen on the [playlist I did for this fic.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5gkngHonsGkIOr8QQg3b3X?si=pSt55NhHTVKvE3zUiQ9WRA)

Tony woke up with a start, heart still pounding from his nightmare. He looked at the time, sighed when it showed 5AM. Only three hours of sleep.

He threw a look to the side, where the other two occupants of the bed peacefully slept wrapped together. He prodded at their links carefully and confirmed they were out cold and sleeping deeply, their thoughts flowing slowly. Tony didn’t like to intrude their thoughts so he didn’t wait to know what they were about before he mentally stepped away. They certainly had no trouble sleeping despite their predicament. 

He got up and took his StarkPad with him to the living room of his personal floor after a quick detour to the bathroom. He rummaged in the kitchen for cookies, made coffee and installed himself in one of the plush armchairs in front the windows overlooking Manhattan.

As he worked on the latest update for his suit, his thoughts kept coming back to the two super soldiers in his bed. A week of being stuck with them, of them three sharing a mental link as well as being restrained to remain physically close. The damn bracelet was making the skin underneath itchy, and he didn’t know if it was psychosomatic or allergies.

Tony had quickly mastered the art of masking his real thoughts under layers of tech savvy formulas and calculations, the latest SI or Avengers projects. He didn’t want anyone reading his thoughts, let alone Steve or Bucky. If either of them discovered how he really felt about them, he wouldn’t be able to shrug it off when they turned him down. His heart couldn’t take it, not when he’d never felt so comfortable around them yet knew how much in love they were. 

It wasn’t official yet, but being stuck with them got him a first seat into their blossoming relationship. Tony wished them all the best, and if he himself couldn’t be, at least he wanted the ones he loved to be happy. He’d continue making sure they had everything they wanted in the 21st century. He was good at spending money. He was the best at it.

Two hands settled on his bare shoulders, one warm and one slightly cold, and they startled him so much he almost dropped the StarkPad on his lap. “The best at what? But the answer is definitely yes,” Bucky grunted, still half-asleep, and nuzzled his hair. 

Tony immediately set up his defenses, one of Bruce and his’ experiments coming to mind, and he breathed better, even though his heart kept beating faster from the physical contact. “Why are you awake, it’s only 5?” he asked, ignoring the question. He got up to evade the touch, stretching instead to dodge Bucky’s too smart eyes.

“It’s 6, Tony. Remember you agreed to go on a run with us?”

Tony made a sound. “It certainly won’t be a run if you’re with me. More like a brisk walk.”

“Still. It’ll do us some good to get some fresh air after being in the tower for so long.” And again, Bucky squeezed his shoulder, his human hand feeling so nice against his bare skin. Tony quickly escaped to get ready… only to stumble on Steve, shirtless and in the process of putting on his Iron Man themed booty shorts. Tony didn’t remember gifting those to him.

“Morning Tony,” Steve grinned at him, his sleep mussed hair looking disheveled on purpose. He advanced on him and hugged him, those big arms curling around Tony like a perfect cocoon. It certainly didn’t help Tony’s poor heart than he was plastered against all those beautiful muscles. 

“Hey. Since when are we huggers?” He awkwardly patted his back with the tip of his fingers, cheek pressed against a bouncy pectoral, and hated himself for starting to melt into the embrace. 

“Since now. You’re nice to hug.” Tony could feel that Steve was smiling, but he didn’t think it was funny.

“I’m not that short,” he protested. Then another body pressed against his back, and he was turned into the filling in a super soldier oreo. 

“You are. It’s cute,” Bucky said.

“Alright, you can let go now.”

“No. We think it’s the perfect opportunity to ask you why you’re hiding from us.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at his predicament. “Oh my god, you waited to trap me in a hug to interrogate me. I don’t know whether to be angry or impressed at the strategy.”

“We wanted to give you some time to process all of this, try to find a way to remove the bracelets on your own, but we quickly figured out what we had to do.” Steve squeezed the back of his neck, resting his strong fingers against his sensitive skin. 

“What is it? Have a threesome?” Tony joked, then bit his lip in regret. At least they couldn’t see his conflicted expression. He let out a gasp at the metal hand suddenly adventuring under his tank top, stroking his stomach.

“Maybe later. We think the bracelets got on us three because we all have feelings for each other.”

“You stop burying your thoughts when you’re tinkering, and we told each other we wouldn’t say anything, but honestly, knowing you’re assuming we don’t like you is killing us.”

Tony tensed in their arms and kept his face hidden between Steve’s pillowy pecs. Steve’s heartbeats sped up at his confession. Pepper always told him he was too dense with feelings for how smart he was with the rest. Tony understood people’s intentions just fine, it’s just he preferred not to hope he could have it. 

This, here, however… Tony knew neither men were lying. They wouldn’t play with his feelings this way. 

For the first time since they got stuck with those bracelets, he ventured on purpose in their shared links to explore their minds. He’d been careful with Bucky because he’d been through enough mind manipulation already, despite him assuring this was different and that it was fine, and most of Steve’s thoughts had been about Bucky when he dared go in his head, so he hadn’t tried again until now.

Their thoughts were enough to make him blush. Not only because some of them involved the three of them in bed trying many intricate positions, but because there was so much  _ love for him. _ It felt like a warm blanket coming down on his shoulders, and he hadn’t realised how cold he’d been until he was surrounded by it. He shivered through the emotion, the taller men pulling closer in response, and he let himself be embraced for a moment longer. 

One of Bucky’s hands was settled on his hip, his thumb brushing the skin where his tank top had ridden up, and he shivered again for a different reason. 

“You really mean it,” Tony said in wonder. Steve stepped away to slip his hand under his chin so he could kiss his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and then his lips. Tony grabbed his arms and pulled him closer, opening his mouth to his probing tongue with a soft moan. 

Bucky swore behind them and moved to the side. When Tony opened his eyes to look at him, he was watching them intently with want, so he turned to him once he caught his breath and kissed him senseless, loving the feel of those plush lips against his.

“Of course we mean it, Tones. I’ve wanted you since I got to know you, even though this,” Bucky grabbed his ass with his two hands, squeezing, and making Tony giggle, “got me interested right away.”

“Good.” Tony nibbled on his lower lip and licked it, sucked on it until it was a lovely shade of red. Bucky hadn’t let go of his ass, in fact he’d slipped his hands into his pants and was doing a good job of making Tony hard faster than he’d been in the last fifteen years. “I really want to have my way with the both of you right now, if that’s okay with you.”

He let out a small yelp when he was picked up fireman style by Steve as soon as the words left his mouth. He had a nice view of his shaped ass, the muscles bulging with every step to the bedroom, and he was thrown on the bed.

Steve climbed unto the bed and straddled his hips, wasting no time to remove Tony’s tank top. He leaned down to enthusiastically capture his lips and lick into his mouth. His thoughts were nothing but happiness and desire and lust focused on Tony and Bucky.

The latter was fumbling in the night table's drawer and retrieved a bottle of lube and condoms he threw on the bed. Tony could see when he started undressing beside them, a knee leaning into the mattress. He was a gorgeous sight, the metal arm glinting in the morning light, and Tony beckoned him closer once he was naked, eyeing his nice and thick cock nestled in coarse dark hair.

“He’s so handsome, isn’t he?” Steve commented, now also looking at Bucky. Tony could only grunt in agreement. Bucky rolled his eyes, clearly not believing them, but then Tony sent him an image of him from his point of view and watched as he turned incredulous and shy. 

“Beautiful, scars and everything,” he agreed. “Why don’t you come here so I can suck you off?”

“But we wanted to make it about you for our first time together.”

Tony had a smirk. “Oh, trust me honey. Having your cock down my throat would make me  _ very _ happy.” Bucky’s eyes darkened with lust, and he leaned over beside Steve to kiss him hungrily.

They moved around so Tony could lay on his stomach and lean on his forearms, Bucky installed before him with his legs spread opened like an offering. Steve sat beside them, his giant hand touching Tony everywhere he could reach, Tony almost purring at the gentle attention. 

He first paid attention to the lovely thighs, kissing and lightly biting them, particularly the sensitive area near the groin, making a wet path towards his leaking cock. He gripped the base and tested its weight, stroked it a few times to watch his expression.

“Fuck, can’t remember the last time someone did that for me,” Bucky groaned, eyes wide pools of lust, and Tony pecked the tip.

“Really? Thought Steve and you did the do already.” 

Bucky huffed a laugh, resting a hand against his head, not urging him closer but simply stroking his hair. 

“We wanted to wait for you,” Steve said.

“In the meantime he preferred to torture me with his mental fantasies.”

Steve sighed beside them in exasperation, but when Tony glanced at him, there was an obvious blush running down his chest. “I wasn’t trying to-- Oh, shut up already, jerk.” He yanked on Bucky’s hair and crashed their lips together, using more teeth than he had when he kissed Tony. He didn’t mind the sight at all, remained transfixed and kept lazily stroking Bucky. Steve’s hand joined his, making Bucky jerk up and let out a throaty moan, hand going taunt for a second in Tony’s hair. 

“I thought we were taking care of Tony,” he murmured in Steve’s mouth, and Tony dipped down to lap the reddened head of his cock. He wrapped his mouth around it and hummed at the tang of saltiness, the warm solidness. He sent a wave of love through their links, not trying to hide how he really felt for once.

Steve’s hand shifted from Bucky’s cock to his cheek, fingers caressing the edge of his outstretched lips as he took more and more with every bob of his head. 

“You look so good like this, Tony.”

“He always looks good.”

“Mm that’s true. Bet he would look even better with me in him.”

Tony’s cock twitched at the suggestion and he let go of Bucky to swear. “Is that a suggestion? Because I wholeheartedly agree, darling. In fact, why are still you standing there while I’m doing all the work? We have a soul sharing bond, not a soul “Tony does al the work” bond.”

Steve laughed. “I’m sorry, I was too distracted looking at you two.” He shifted behind Tony, ran his hands down his spine to spread his ass cheeks. “I’ll take care of you now, sweetheart.”

“Wait, I want to help. Roll on your back for us?” Bucky gently asked, and how could Tony deny him anything? He found himself a moment later gasping at the tongue licking his balls as an oiled finger breached him carefully. Bucky was on all four over him, his thighs braced on each side of Tony’s head with his dick presented before him, he only had to stretch upwards to take it swiftly down his throat, the angle making it easier for him. 

“Fuck, Tony!” Bucky buckled down in pleasure. Tony breathed through his nose, controlling his gag reflex and waiting another second before he pulled away, only to take it again and again. His neck muscles quickly started to protest but he didn’t pay attention, too focused on his task.

He groaned when soft wet warmth enveloped his own cock, Bucky’s hair brushing against his groin. Steve fucked him with now two large fingers to Bucky’s rhythm, suddenly making it very difficult for him to use his brain functions. The stretch’s initial burning sensation quickly faded away to be replaced with nothing but pleasure, and how they were good at giving it to him.

He shifted and canted his hips to further spread his thighs, one of his feet finding Steve’s shoulder. Steve kissed his ankle while Bucky was drooling on him, using the spit to fist whatever he couldn’t reach. Tony was struggling not to succumb to the sensations, not right now anyway. He had a last thing to do before, he told himself. 

“Bucky, love, come lower for me.” With that done, it was easier for him to swallow down his cock, humming at the precum that spread on his tongue. Bucky’s thighs trembled on each side of him, and at Tony’s tugging, he moved to press his pubic bone closer. Tony hummed and swallowed, almost choking when he laughed at Bucky’s strangled curse.

“What is he doing to you, Buck?” Steve curiously inquired, but there was a devious edge to his voice.

“He’s giving me the best head I’ve ever had, is what he’s doing. I’m about to cum already. Doll, you don’t have to…” He never finished his sentence, instead barely hanging on as Tony used his grip on his thighs to make him fuck his mouth, focusing on keeping his throat opened for him. His jaw would be sore for a while, but it was worth it with the sounds Bucky was making, finally taking his pleasure until he spent himself. Just as he was coming, Steve twisted his fingers and nudged his prostate, massaging it even as Tony sputtered and squirmed on his fingers.

“I can feel what both of you feel, it’s amazing,” Steve commented, fascinated. Indeed, Tony could feel how spent and sated Bucky was as he gently lowered himself beside the two.

“I need a minute,” he groaned out, stretching, and Tony gazed at his gorgeous body, his face completely relaxed. He liked that look on him.

“Tony, think you can take me now?” Steve stroked his calf with his free hand. 

“I’m so turned on right now I could take the both of you.” The red on Steve’s face intensified as he gently eased his fingers out.

“A promise for another time, sweetheart.” He lubed his cock and positioned himself with Tony’s legs on his shoulders. He pushed inside, sighing when the thick head breached the first ring of muscles. He stretched him wonderfully until he was fully seated in him. In his position, Tony couldn’t do anything but take it, feeling full and loving all of it. All of them.

Steve leaned down to kiss him, missing a bit and instead kissing his chin. Tony chuckled and angled his head, humming at his sweet taste. 

Steve grunted when he started shallow thrusts, then retracting more and more until he was slipping almost completely out before going back in. Their skin slapped together, his hole drenched in precum and lube making filthy sounds, and Tony was frankly in heaven at Steve’s fast and deep pace. 

Bucky settled on his knees beside him and palmed his stomach, rolled his nipples between his fingers and sucked marks into the skin of his throat and collarbones. He didn’t touch his cock despite Tony’s pleas, batting his hands away when he tried to do it himself. 

“You look so handsome like this,” he said earnestly, which made Tony more emotional than he dared to admit. He didn’t need to, as the other two were such in sync with him in that moment. Bucky touched his forehead to his, metal hand in his hair and stroking that sensitive spot behind his ear.

“You don’t have to give me anything else other than yourself to make me happy.”

Tony’s breath caught in his throat, at the confession and the fact Bucky had been present longer than he anticipated this morning. “Uh.”

“You don’t believe in words, I know. That’s alright. I’ll prove it to you with actions then.”

Tony puffed and shut him up with his mouth, too far gone to fully register his meaning. Bucky teased his tongue with his own, sucking on it and a thread of spit stretching between them when he leaned away, Steve’s eyes on them heated. 

Tony moaned at the big warm hand finally wrapping itself around his dick, stroking it to Steve’s cock pounding in him, and the soft mouth that latched again to his nipples, hard and sensitive by now.

Under such vigorous ministrations, there was no way he could last for long. Bucky gave a tug and twisted his thumb underneath the head while Steve kept making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust, and he was gone. He came all over Bucky’s hand and his own stomach, spasming around Steve with a hoarse cry. He lazily accepted Bucky’s kisses, returning them in his hazy state, a hand exploring his powerful back. Steve pursued his own orgasm, leaning down so he could brace himself on a hand and go as deep as he could in him, his balls slapping against his ass. Tony was almost bent in half in that new position, but all he could think of was Steve cumming in him. 

He squeezed his arm, licking his lips, and with his lovers looking at him, it only took a few more thrusts before Steve was spilling deep inside him with a groan. Tony moaned at the sensation of being filled so nicely, some sperm leaking out of him when Steve slipped out.

“Fuck,” he cursed as he curled in between Bucky and Tony, breathing hard, his skin covered with a sheen layer of sweat.

“More fuck?” Bucky asked with a faux innocent look, his  _ interest  _ peaked. Tony eyed his cock that had been hard soon after Tony had been done with him, and he reckoned Steve would be the same once he found his breath.

“I can’t get hard as fast as you two, but I sure would enjoy the view.”

“Heard that, Stevie?” Bucky straddled Steve’s thighs, hands splayed on his abs. He rolled his hips, his cock nudging Steve’s that was already at half-mast. Steve placed his hands on his waist, eyeing up Bucky with an adoring look. When he turned to look at Tony, he had the same expression on.

Well, Tony pondered as the two other men were kissing with Steve’s hands in Bucky’s hair, perhaps those soul bonding bracelets weren’t so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptainMarianna). I currently take commissions, you can find the infos on my Tumblr.


End file.
